Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots
These are Fanmade Vocaloids that has not produced videos of "themselves" singing or Vocaloids simply meant as mascots. Some Fanmade Vocaloids may be erroneously listed as Non-Singing especially if music/videos of the latter singing are not uploaded or are unusually obscure. Based from Miku Hatsune ---- Miku Hachune (はちゅねミク Hachune Miku) is a minified, leek-wielding Miku. She is often seen in videos as a blank-eyed doll-like figure with a gaping mouth. She is most famous for featuring in Miku Hatsune's version of Ievan Pollka. Hachune is one of the Vocaloid derivatives officially recognized by Crypton, the others being Haku Yowane, Neru Akita, and Tako Luka. Click here for a detailed look of Miku Hachune. Main Article and detailed information : Miku Hachune Black Rock Shooter(ブラック★ロックシューター) (or simply abbreviated as BRS) is the result of a collaboration between ryo (music) and HUKE (character and video) for a music video of the same name. She is not Miku Hatsune but a character that looks like her and has a giant rocket launcher attached to her left arm, and her left eye turns into a blue flame. Popularity and interest about her grew to the point of figurines produced in her likeness, many fanarts, and even an anime pilot based on her video. Here is a popular image of her, and a full-body art.:*Nicovideo broadcast:*Youtube broadcast Niku Yakune (焼くねニク Yakune Niku, "I'll grill meat") is a prehistoric-styled Miku who has dotted eyes. Her character item is a grilled lump of meat on a bone, which she is often found eating. She has a 肉 (meat) model on her forhead. Here is an illustration of Niku. Miku Nagahoso (長細いミク Nagahoso Miku) is a parody of Miku with a long, stretchable face. Miku Tsukune (つくねミク Tsukune Miku) is a parody of Miku as a food item. Miku Gouda (剛田ミク Gouda Miku) is a parody character, drawn comically ugly and fat, resembling Takeshi Gouda from the anime Doraemon. View the atrocity"box art" here. Riku Toone (� 音リク Toone Riku) has brown as her theme color. Appears to be a mascot and has lots of illustrations in Piapro. This is her concept art. Miru Hanane (華音ミル Hanane Miru) has plum hair and accents. Her shirt has a zipper pocket, as do her shorts. She is 14 years old, 148 cm tall, and 41 kg. Her lack of facial expression is a key characteristic. A pocket pager is her character item. She is illustrated by Carefree in Piapro; You may view the illustration here. Utsu Kokorone (心音ウツ Kokorone Utsu) is a Vocaloid who is indifferent and listless. Shin Tsukine (月音シン Tsukine Shin) is a Miku deriviate who has blue as a primary color. She has yet to make an appearance outside Piapro. Here is her concept art. Dopi Denne (電音ドピ Denne Dopi)has really short pink hair, magenta sleeves, magenta shirt, and loose magenta-gray shorts, as shown here. Based from Miku and linked to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for an unknown reason. Peke Otone '(乙音ペケ ''Otone Peke) is deeply attached to Kikaito, in the way a little sister is for her brother. She has red hair, and actually wears her suspenders. Her sleeves and skirt are black, her shirt is gray, and the trimming and tie are red. The shirt is very, very short, sometimes to the point of showing under-boobage. Her headphones are crooked. She can talk through her sketchbook, but does not talk much. She is the same age as Len, and the supposed shortest of all Vocaloids. Her creator is 紅音リオ. This is how she looks like. '''Iu Honne (本音イウ Honne Iu) is an honor student Vocaloid. She wears glasses, and acts very proper. Her age is 18. She carries the same surname as Dell, Tome and Yuu's, but her link to the mentioned characters are unknown. She is created and illustrated by Hanepochi. Spring Onion Ronin (葱浪人 Negi Rounin) is supposedly a 'warrior' based off of Miku, with an spring onion as a sword. He is jobless, and instead of using the onion as a weapon, the ronin uses his beautiful voice to 'defeat' his foes. He uses the onion for spice. ( ? ) Alice Otogine (御伽音アリス Otogine Arisu) is a fanmade character made to resemble Alice from Alice in Wonderland, with long blonde hair and a blue dress. Her favorite items are rabbits and candy and her official age is 16. Her voice, however, is supposedly rough, and she also seems to enjoy storytelling. Conceptualized by Asunaro110 on Piapro. Miku Rabbit (湘紫ミク Rabbit Miku) is a fanmade mascot for the Chinese Taipei baseball team and is based off Miku. Her outfit dons the team's colors and she uses a leak as a baseball bat. Miku Rabbit also has rabbit-like qualities being that her face holds many expressions that can be associated with that of a rabbit's and by the fact that she has a cotton tail. She was originally created by this site. Here is a picture of her "boxart." Maka Tamane (魂音マカ Tamane Maka) is a Vocaloid version of Maka Albarn from the anime Soul Eater, who wears an outfit that's very much the same as Miku's except with a grey and red color scheme. Her tie clip have the same format as Shinigami-sama's skull mask and she carries a red and black scythe. This is how she looks like. Hayo Okiro (冲吕ハヨ Okiro Hayo) is a fanmade vocaloid with a color scheme of sky blue. She wears a blue dress, with a lighter blue fringe, that flares out at the waist as well as bell accesories. Her hair is worn in two pigtails. [http://piapro.jp/content/pj5b7flv9wfp9ga0 Moe Aoi] (葵モエ Aoi Moe) is a fanvocaloid originally based off Miku. She has light blue hair with twin, heart-shaped hair pieces cropped in them. She carries a ceptor bearing a heart figure on the head of it that matches her hair ties. She has a "retro" sort of dress and wears a long coat with a Garibaldi blouse underneath followed by plaid-printed shorts. Mika Hatsune '(初音ミカ ''Hatsune Mika) is a fanmade mascot for Hatsune Miku. Mika looks up to Miku and wishes to be just like her. Her outfit is similar to Miki's only, she sometimes wears shorts like Neru. Mika has her hair up in pony tails to be like Miku, only her hair is shorter than her's. Her color scheme is orange. Mika loves to dance, and uses dances to express her emotion. When the dance is slow, she's upset, when they are neat and slow, she's happy, but if the dance is wild and fast she's angry. Mika can be harsh and have a sharp tongue when angered. However, she can act sweet. She loves to eat oranges with the Kagamines, play with Nigaito and ride Gakupo's eggplant horse. Her image can be found here: http://toryiscool.deviantart.com/art/Fan-made-Vocaloid-Mika-Hatsune-150566259 '''McHatsune (初音マク Hatsune Maku) is a McDonalds' themed version of Miku Hatsune. This is how she looks like and this is a video with her in it. Based from Meiko ---- Maiko (マイコ) is a chibified Meiko. Her eyes resemble those of the cat from Azumanga Daioh. SEIKO (声子 Seiko) has long black hair which is tied back with a black and blue patterned hankerchief. Her eyes are red. She wears a black tanktop (like Yowane Haku's) and a long black skirt split down one side and fastened with a blue sash, as well as blue boots and black wrist guards. Hypothetically based from Meiko. Iko Juon (Japanese: 呪音イコ Juon Iko Chinese: 犽) is a red-and-white Meiko. She seems to be related to Kiku Juon, and is also yandere. Rinda (リンダ Rinda) is a fanvocaloid created by Yondamoegi. She wears an orange and white dress complete with matching gloves. Her favorite foods are carrot juice (to compliment her color scheme) and cucumbers. She is based from Meiko and her creator intends to produce a voice for her. This is a picture of her "boxart." Based from Kaito ---- Taiko (帯子 Taiko) is the older sister of Taito. She is assumed to be Taito's female equivalent. Haito (ハイト) is a grey version of Kaito. He has wavy grey hair. Pakaito (パカイト) is Kaito's llama version. He is also drawn with hair and a rainbow color scheme as opposed to tan. MaKAITO (魔カイト) is a demon version of Kaito, and carries a malevolent attitude. He is supposedly illustrated with long horns. Kizaito (Japanese: キザイト KIZAITO Chinese: 響) is a Yankee version of Kaito. He has short pink hair, sunglasses, and wears his jacket off his shoulders like a Yankee. He's also allegedly related to the Kagene twins. A narcissist, he loves his own voice, and his character items are roses, while his hometown is in Hokkaido. He is conceptualized by Hanepochi as one of her site mascots. Here is how he looks like. Toroito (トロイト) is a Kaito with light-green blue-tipped hair who resembles the Pokemon Leafeon because of his ahoge. He often speaks lowly and dully, and has not been educated beyond elementary schooling, so most people stop listening to him relatively quickly. His character item is yam noodles. Conceptualized by Mutami-San. This is what he looks like. Toroiko (トロイ子) is the female counterpart to Toroito. She ties her ahoge and scarf in a bow, and wears a short skirt. This is how she looks like. Momoito (モモイト) is a pink themed, small Kaito. His clothes are too big for him. Daito is a messy, more teenage version of KAITO. His meme item is carrot cake and his colour scheme is orange, brown, and yellow. He has a hair fetish and often gropes other Vocaloid's hair without their consent and also has an obsession for anything cute. Daito was created and designed by Jeiriin . There are two songs with his voice: "Packaged" and"J O K E R". This is what he looks like. Kei Soune (蒼音恵) is misunderstood to be Kaito, usually because of his blue hair. Whenever any Vocaloids come up to Kei, calling him Kaito, he immediately shouts "I'M NOT KAITO!!" in frustration of the misconception. He is really nice and tends to open up to many people, but does not speak much. Kei was designed by AHN. Kaidonald (カイドナルド Kaidonarudo) is a McDonalds' themed version of Kaito. This is how he looks like. Saito Shion is Kaito's adopted younger brother. He hates most of his brothers except MoKaito. Saito's item is a cinnamon pretzel and his creator is rinrin243 on Youtube. He appears to be the Roboloid version of Kaito. He first appeared in this video. Based from Rin & Len Kagamine ---- Lin & Ren Haine (灰音リン/レン Haine Lin/Ren) are black themed versions of the twins. Everything from their hair to shoes is black. They also have some white to them Lin's character item is a daisy, while Ren's is a scythe. They sing an octave lower than Len and Rin. Here is vid of them together and this is what they look like this. ' Ron & Ran Sakane' (逆音ロン/ラン Sakane Ron/Ran) are black and red versions of Len and Rin. Both have red eyes and black hair. Ron does not have Len's ahoge, while Ran has a ponytail and Len's bangs. Ran's shirt is considerably longer than Rin's. Yume & Uta Kokorone (心音ユメ/ウタ Kokorone Yume/Uta) have violet hair color. Their outfits are black and white, with violet ties. Yume's hair is parted in the center, and she uses an actual bow for her collar. Uta's ponytail is set low, and his hair is slightly longer than Len's. He is a powerful singer. Their sleeves are long, and end in a black cuff with a violet stripe. It is implied that Yume is unable to sing, or even speak, at least for long periods of time. Her character item is a pinkish-purple flower. Uta's character item is some type of candy, which he keeps in his left pocket. He is very possessive of this candy and will not share it with anybody else. Here's how Uta looks like (and also this pic) and here's how Yume looks like. Renga & Chirin Suzunone (鈴音連歌/千凛 Suzunone Renga/Chirin) have red eyes and very bright, icy-colored blue hair which Renga keeps tied up with a string with a bell on each end. Chirin's bow is tied more at the back of her head, instead of on top of her headphones. Both twins dress in traditional shrine clothing, colored with blues and whites with black trimming. Renga seems to suffer from "Multiple Personality Disorder", as he seems to struggle with another 'evil' part of him. He is usually very kind and polite until this part "takes over". Chirin is mischevious, loves to have fun, and often complains if she's given any work. The twin's items are supposedly bells. Both are very strong and agile fighters, but a bit clueless on how the world works. Rui & Rei Kagene (影音ルイ/レイ Kagene Rui/Rei) are Shadow versions of the twins, with their family name composing of the Kanji Kage (影 kage lit. Shadow). Both have black hair, white shoes with pale yellow trim, and elf-ear-like earphones. Rei wears long gray pants a black vest, and black sleeves. His hair is let down; only the back is shoulder length, while the front is short. Rei is intelligent, but with a gruff and hard-headed personality. He has a habit of saying ルイに触るな! (Rui ni shokuru na!'' roughly translated as "Don't touch Rui!") Rui looks very ladylike with her gray skirt. She also has the black vest, with a ragged white undershirt, and black tights. However, she does have a flaw: her impulsive yandereness. This comes from her overprotective streak for her brother. Rui and Rei is conceptualized by Hanepochi, the same person who created Kizaito. Here's what they look like. '''Kana & Kai Ainone (愛音カナ/カイ Ainone Kana/Kai) are much gentler, pastel-blue haired twins. Kana has long hair that spreads out like a cape even though it is in a ponytail. Their headphones have a pink heart on them, and their tattoos are hearts. Kana wears a white vest that ties in the back with a pink bow, and garters. Their trim is pink, while the sleeves and skirt are blue. Rio & Leo Setsune (刹音レオ/リオ Setsune Rio/Reo) has long, ultramarine hair, which Leo ties back in a slow ponytail, and Rio keeps untied. The bow on Rio's headband is above her left ear. Instead of a handkerchief knot at the front, Leo has a lock. Leo's clef emblem is changed to an exclamation mark, while Rio's is a question mark. Leo is overprotective of his twin, while Rio herself is shy and quiet most of the time. Their system is supposedly 'unstable' and their memory often falters. They usually do not recall anything about their master which they call, "The Human", although the memory may come back for a couple of seconds before disappearing again. Both their favorite food items are jelly or anything jelly-like. It's said that though if left alone, both their systems will collapse and become beyond repair, one can sacrifice itself to complete the other. Conceptualized by Mutami-San. This is how Leo and Rio looks like. Yoru & Iru Shuugine (祝音イル/ヨル Shuugine Iru/Yoru) are specialized Vocaloids for weddings. They are 15 years old. Their hair is pastel blue, and they wear sailor uniforms. Karin & Rein Omoine (想音カリン/レイン Omoine Karin/Rein) are possibly yandere vocaloids. Karin carries around a pick axe, while Rein's character item is a rake. They have a theme color of black. Karin wears a school girl type uniform that is black with a yellow trim, bow and skirt. She has long hair and bangs that cover her left eye, a drooping black bow in her hair, and red clips. Rein has red clips in his hair as well and a loose ponytail. He wears an open, black jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and black pants. They have icy blue eyes. Rin & Len Gokune (獄音リン/レン Gokune Rin/Len) are purple themed Vocaloids with a blond streak through their bangs. They have skull and bandage accessories. They both are very mischivous and sometimes violent; as a result, their master scolds them a lot. Rin's emblem is changed to a treble, while Len's resembles a bass clef. Rin's character item is supposedly a bloody orange, while Len prefers American cherries. They are conceptualized by Mutami-san, the same person who conceptualized Leo and Rio Setsune. Here is a full picture of them. leftrightTaiki & Ritsu Unne (運音リツ/タイキ "Unne Ritsu/Taiki) are a pair of Vocaloids who live in a fantasy game. The kanji in their last name means "lucky sound". Taiki keeps his red hair tied back in a ponytail with a bandana while Ritsu's is in four little pigtails. Taiki is a little bit of a whimp and does whatever his older sister says. Ritsu can be bossy, but she cares about her brother very much. Based from Gakupo Kamui ---- Gakama (がかま) is the drag queen version of Gakupo. Based from Miriam ---- MIMIRI is a chibified Miriam. She has no mouth and carries around a dandelion. The irony is due to having no mouth, she can not blow her dandelion's parachute (puff) ball. She was created by Escuro. Here is the original full image of her. Based from Sweet Ann ---- Amane Ann (sometimes referred to as "Sweet Tann") is a fanmade Sweet Ann with a darker skin tone. She represents a more western-looking Sweet Ann and is supposed to resemble Diana Ross. Here is a video featuring her. Vocaloid Derivative Subset :Vocaloid derivatives of other existing derivatives; most have no singing voice yet, but are placed here for organizational purposes. Nero Akita (亞北ネロ Akita Nero) is the little brother of Neru Akita. He has short blonde hair and wears brown sleeveless shirt, yellow undershirt, yellow pants, knee-length yellow pants and yellow-and-black striped socks. He has tight dark-brown arm warmers and a dark-brown arm band to his left shoulder. Carries a blue book. Hypothetically Len-based, but has not produced singing voices so far. This is how he looks like. Nero is also created by Smith Hioka, who created Neru, his sister. Black Rock Chooter (ブラック★ロックチューター) is the chibi version of Black Rock Shooter. She appears to be the Hachune version of Black Rock Shooter.:*Youtube broadcast:*Nicovideo broadcast Reno Enjine (臙脂音利乃 Enjine Reno) is the older brother of Enjine Ren. He is mopey and pessimistic about how he sounds and how his sisters sounds like when singing, but he tries to cheer her up many times. Reno watches over his sister from afar. Here are references to Enjine Reno's clothings. Kikuo Juon (呪音キクオ Juon Kikuo) is the male equivalent of Kiku. His hair is tied back into a ponytail. He is conceptualized and designed by Hankyou. Mikuo Zatsune (雑音ミクオ Zatsune Mikuo) is the male equivalent of Miku Zatsune, wearing a variation of her outfit with shorter, black hair. His personality is not determined, although he is sometimes depicted as a yandere. He is conceptualized and designed by Hankyou. Nene Sotone (外音ネネ Sotone Nene) is Riza Sotone's younger sister, and the youngest in the Sotone family. Main Article and detailed information : Nene Sotone Naru Akita (亞北ナル Akita Naru) is Neru and Nero's younger sister, who has a grudge against Miku, as she seems to always eclipse Neru in terms of popularity. Download her in MMD here Main Article and detailed information : Naru Akita Kallen Soune (蒼音カレン Soune Karen) is the older sister of Soune Kei, but because she's shorter than him, Kallen is easily mistaken as the younger sibling. Being also the female version of Kei, she's sometimes called Keiko (which she despises a lot) and thought to be based off of MEIKO. A very sisterly and motherly type figure, she likes everything in place and hitting Enjine Ren in the head (which isn't very sisterly nor motherly). Here are her concept sketches. Chibi Miku-san Minami's Chibi Miku-san series has spawned characters of their own kinds, that has gained popularity over time. Chibi Miku (ちびミク) is, as implied, a petite version of herself, but portrayed as a different individual related to the original Miku. In the series, she lives with Rin and Len while the original Miku is out on tours. Chibi Neru (ちびネル) is, as implied, a petite version of herself, who hangs out with Chibi Miku and Chibi Teto. Her Tsundere qualities stands out in her portrayal here, and has a huge crush on Len. Chibi Teto (ちびテト) is, as implied, a petite version of herself, who hangs out with Chibi Miku and Chibi Neru. She is a fan of Kaito, but is allergic to dogs. Suzu Kiyone (清音スズ Kiyone Suzu) is an original character designed by Minami for the series. Implied as a bad singer, it has yet to be seen how she will progress. The correct way to pronounce her surname is Seion. To keep the VOCALOID surname reading of Ne (音 ne), the fans from Danbooru made a choice. Thus, her surname is now Kiyone. Vocaloid Parodies in Anime/Manga Miku Kazune (和音ミク Kazune Miku) is a cross-dressing character based off Kazune Kujyou from the shoujo manga 'Kamichama Karin'. He is featured in the doujinshi '和音ミク本 Kazune Miku Bon ' by Koge Donbo, dressed as Miku Hatsune. Alternatively, he is a character who plays the violin. Rin Suzune (鈴音リン Suzune Rin) is a cross-dressing character based off 鈴音 (Suzune) from 'Kamichama Karin', who dresses as Rin Kagamine. In 'Kamichama Karin', he is the son of Kazune from the future. Kagamiku (かがみく Kagamiku) is the name taken by Kagami Hiiragi in the Lucky Star OVA when she cosplays Miku Hatsune. Obviously it is a pun with Kagami's name, and does not relate her identity with the Kagamine twins. Ironically, Kagamiku's hair is purple, whereas Kagami's hair in the OVA when she cosplayed was made green like Miku's. Miku Raimei (雷鳴ミク Raimei Miku) is a parody of the character Raimei Shimizu as Miku Hachune. See Also Fanmade Vocaloids - A listing of recognized derivations based on existing official Vocaloid characters. Original Vocaloid Characters - Characters with interaction to other vocaloids whose design is not based on any of the existing official Vocaloids or fanmade vocaloids. Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Category:Non-singing Fanmade Vocaloids